


Who I Am

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: Introducing the Next Generation [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Non-binary character, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Maggie and Alex take Kon-el shopping for new clothes. Kon-el confesses something about himself that brings him closer to his aunts.





	

Kon-el had been in front of his closet, staring, for a good hour. Only four shirts and five pants were inside. The old shirts hung limply from the hangers, like even they knew had sad it was that they were the only clothes in there. Kon didn't even like them. Clark just didn't bother to buy him anything new.

He remembered what he overheard Kara tell Clark, that he didn't see Kon as a real person because he was his clone. Maybe Clark thought that meant Kon was exactly like him. That made Kon scoff; the only thing they had in common was the name El, Kryptonian blood, and nice hair.

That's it. Kon needed new clothes that didn't look like a thirty year old man who never dressed in well-fitted clothes in his life. That was Clark. Kon was not Clark.

He knew Kara was busy with work and Winn was with his girlfriend. Maybe Alex wasn't busy with work or Maggie. It was worth a shot.

Kon-el found Alex in her lab, taking tests on something or another for J'onn. Very official, government stuff. Not knowing how to broach the subject, Kon sat on one of Alec's rolling chairs and watched her work. She glanced over at him, but proceeded.

When she finished, Alex raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms, and stared deep into the young Kryptonians eyes. "What's up chickadee?"

Kon-el felt his face heat up. The nickname was catching one- James, Kara, and now Alex also called him chickadee. "I. I want new clothes. I'm tired of wearing Clark's ugly excuse for an outfit."

The brunette woman's lips twitched. "Yeah, I've seen how he dresses. Like a complete fool. When do you want to go?"

"Uh," Kon bit his lip and leaned back in the chair, "I was hoping now?"

Alex lifted her arms, mouth moving, but stopped. "I- okay. Maggie and I were supposed to hang out. But, I can cancel."

"I'd love to be with you and Maggie! You know, if she wants to even come." Kon-el shrugged, giving Alex the puppy dog eyes he'd seen Kara give her older sister.

Alex crossed her hair and sighed. "Kara has been teaching you bad habits. Fine. I'll call Maggie and see if she's okay with it."

Half an hour later, the two met up with Maggie at Noonan's. While waiting, Alex explained how this was their hangout before finding an alien bar. "Maybe we should hangout here again," Alex laughed nervously as she looked at Kon, "not exactly kid friendly."

Noonan's was a nice, peaceful restaurant that played soft music. Kon-el liked it quite a bit. They ordered three cupcakes and left once Maggie arrived.

"So, you want clothes." Maggie stated as she bit into her cupcake. She gave a moan and continued, "This goes into DEO budget right?"

Kon-el shrugged and looked at his aunt, who was stuffing her mouth with frosting. Alex licked her fingers and said, "Uh- yeah. Kon-el is protected and serviced by the DEO. I was thinking I could buy at least one thing with my own money though. A present for my nephew." She playfully elbowed Kon's ribs.

"Where to?" Maggie kissed her girlfriends cheek, a bit of frosting somehow on there. Maggie's lips parted with some on her lower lip.

Once again, Kon-el looked to Alex, who shrugged. "I was thinking the thrift store. They have cute, hidden treasures for cheap. What do you say Kon-el?"

"The- The Thrift Store sounds alright," Kon-el shrugged as he watched the couple hold hands. They gave each other a loving glance and declared that they were going to The Thrift Store.

They were a cute couple; Maggie and Alex were even cuter and more in love than Kara and James or Clark and Lois. They carried an aura of care and romance that Kon hadn't seen from other couples he knew.

Sure, Kara and James gave each other these intense looks, but they never had something as gentle and loving as Maggie and Alex.

"You two are a really cute couple," Kon played with his flannels sleeves. "Way cuter than Kara and James."

Alex, honest to Rao, giggled and hurried her face in Maggie's shoulder. Maggie laughed at her girlfriend. "It's different, huh? I think for people like us, love is cherished more. Not thrown around so much."

"What do you mean, 'people like us?'" Kon asked Maggie. She opened up a door to a building and let Alex and Kon-el in first.

A worker greeted them and Maggie greeted them back. "I mean that. Okay, so I don't know if you know this or not, but people like me and Alex, girls who love girls, haven't been respected in the past. Now, we have rights and are finally able to love each other in the open. So, for us, it means more."

Kon-el walked straight to a clothes rack and pulled out a dress. He studied it for a second before asking, "Do you think'll fit me?"

Alex opened her mouth, but nothing came out of her mouth. Maggie pat her shoulder, "I think it'll look nice on you Kon. Why don't you grab some more clothes. Once you're ready, just go to the changing room over there to try them on. Alex and I will be waiting for you."

She led her girlfriend over to the seats in front of the changing rooms. As Kon walked around and grabbed clothes he thought were cute and could fit him, he listened in on their conversation.

"He's nothing like Clark." Alex was saying, her voice a bit muffled since her face was once again on her girlfriends shoulder.

Maggie hummed. "Of course he isn't. We call him a clone, but he isn't. He's a child born of two peoples DNA, albeit not the regular way. He's his own person, like we are." Kon could hear her rub her thumb on Alex's hand.

"If only Clark would get that," Alex said sullenly. She suddenly pulled away from Maggie and kept talking. "He sees him as some sort of copy that shouldn't exist. He thinks Kon believes all the shit Lex tried to teach him. Clark- he did the exact same thing he did to Kara to Kon. He took this kid who had no clue about the world and dumped them to someone else because he's scared."

"Shhh, let's not get worked up here. Next time you see Clark you can pull out a piece of Kryptonite and punch him." Maggie said, earning her a laugh.

Kon found some overalls that didn't look like it was for a forty year old man. He grinned and grabbed it. He had about ten or so items in his arms already.

"You think Kon is part of the community?" Alex asked as Kon picked up one more shirt and walked over to the dressing room.

What community?

"Who knows? He obviously doesn't care about gender norms," Maggie shrugged and sat up. "Got a lot of clothes there champ. Show us all of them, your awesome aunts want to take pictures and canoodle you."  
  
Kon-el grinned, "Of course!" He opened up the curtain that acted as the door for the small changing room. He listened as Maggie and Alex talked about what their next date should be.

Kon-el tried on the dress first. It was made to fit a little baggy, the skirt fell just past his knees and the sleeves made it past his fingertips and, if his biceps weren't so large, could fit another arm. It was black with gold accents in the shape of flowers. Kon ran his hand through his hair and struck a few poses.

He opened the curtain to show his aunts. "How do I look?" He gave them a pose and grinned.

The couple clapped and cooed at Kon-el. "Kon, you look wonderful." Maggie's eyes shone as she said those words. She stood up and placed her hands on Kon's shoulders. He was much taller than her, so it made him chuckle a little.

"You think so?" Kon smoothed the skirt of the dress and gave a shy smile.

"Yes. You're a handsome boy Kon," Alex smiled, her hands occupied by taking a picture with her phone. They weren't joking about being aunts who take photos to send to others.

Kon played with the sleeves for a moment before saying, "I heard you say that I don't care about gender norms. Sorry, I shouldn't listen in on conversations, but I want to say something and I think you two are the only people to. Get it."

Maggie let go of Kon and stepped back. She sat back down and held Alex's hand. "Anything Kon. We're all here to help you," Alex said warmly. She had the vibe of someone who was used to hearing about others and truly cared. The aura of care seemed to vibrate off the couple.

"I. I don't really feel like a boy. Not all the time. I just- I feel like myself. I don't want or see anything as a norm towards a specific gender. I'm not sure what that means for my own gender. But I know that I'm me and i can be whoever I want." Kon-el took a breath and looked into the mirror inside the changing room. "I'm me. I don't quite know what that means and who I am. I'm Kon. I'm Conner Kent."

Alex let out a breathy laugh. "Thanks for telling us Kon. Who are are is important to us. And whether you're a boy or a girl or whatever- it doesn't matter. You're you and we enjoy you so much." She stood up and gave Kon a hug. "Now," she let go of the young Kryptonian and wiped at her eyes, "hurry and try those other clothes of yours."

Kon gave the couple a grin and proceeded to change into some of the other clothes he had grabbed.

They bought him all the clothes he tried in. Alex bought the dress with her own money. "A gift from your proud aunt," she told him as she handed the sales worker her card.

The worker grinned and handed them the bags of clothes. "How sweet! Have a good day!"

"Thank you, you too!" Alex grinned back as they left. She held Maggie's hand as they walked down the street. Kon watched as their aura of love surrounded them.

"Thank you," Kon said.

The two woman just grinned at him as they made their way back to the DEO. Some time along the way Kon wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders, feeling truly comfortable and secure for the first time in National City.

They understood Kon. That he was more than just Clark's clone, that he had his own personality and sexuality and gender he wasn't quite sure of yet. Even so, they understood. Screw Clark. This is what Kon needed. He needed the love and support of people who cared and understood what it was like to be truly shunned. Clark grew up knowing who he was; he had support and, yes, differences. Kon wasn't going to dismiss Clark's hurt.

But.

But he was not shunned. He was not seen as someone who would amount to nothing. He never found his world to be strange and unfamiliar. Clark grew up safe; Kara and Alex and Maggie understood and grew up with struggles that he didn't face. They faced what Kon was now.

Kon needed them. And he was so glad to have them in his life. He kissed Alex's cheek and whispered his thanks again. Alex smiled and squeezed his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be projecting a bit on how I feel about my gender. Kon-el, like me, feels more aligned towards one gender, but also feels like more than that one gender. However, he doesn't quite want to say he is more than one gender. Yes, I tagged this as non-binary, but Kon probably isn't going to be comfortable with who he is just yet (same Kon, same). 
> 
> This was so nice to write, so I hope y'all enjoyed it! For anyone who doesn't know, this isn't set before chapter 6 of This Is Our Life Now, Apparently 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment, hit that kudos button, hmu on tumblr @barryudonescrewedup, etc!


End file.
